She's Trouble
by lovemelikealovesong
Summary: *Deadliest Catch* Jonathan Hillstrand can't seem to get one girl off of his mind, even after six years. Will Jonathan ever see her again? Will he move on even after all the wonderful memories that she gave him? Only time will tell.
1. Firsts Time and First Fight

**Disclamer: I do not own anythig except mystery girl or the title... even though i wish i owned everything. **

**Anyway, here is my first Jonathan Hillstrand story so please tell me what you think. Smut will be in chapters along the way and i will tell you when that comes about for you readers who don't want to read that. **

**The story title is based off of Chris Rene's new song Trouble! Go check it out it fits that story perfectly!(: **

**Well Enjoy and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks(:**

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

I sat on the edge of the bed my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it. She left me, without even a word of anything. No note, no text, no phone call. Nothing she just up and left. I rubbed my hands over my face trying to comprehend it all but the thing was I couldn't. I couldn't understand how the woman I loved just left me with no goodbye. It made me wonder what I did wrong in this relationship. Was it the sex? The way I acted around her? The fact that I wasn't around all the time? What could have possibly driven her away?

~~~~~Six Years Later~~~~~~

A crown and coke was placed in front of the aging man. He thanked the bartender and threw back his drink. The alcohol burned going down his throat but it felt good. He knew he was soon going to be feeling the effects of the alcohol but right now he could care less.

Even after six years he couldn't get her off his mind even to this day. People kept telling him "Get over it man. She ain't coming back." But what one person said still gave him hope. "What is meant to be, will always find a way." He knew this was meant to be, no matter what anyone told him he knew it was right his gut even said so and after almost 40 years he's learned to trust his gut. He wasn't quite sure how he got so soft but he always thought it had something to do with _her_.

God, she was beautiful and he was sure to this day is. Her long brown wavy hair flowing down her back, her pink luscious lips that were always tinted with flavored lip balm oh and the way she looked without any make-up on. She was a natural beauty, anyone could see that but only he got to see that side of her.

So here he was in a bar all by him lonesome self-waiting for the day that they meet again. Waiting for the day that she walks up to him kiss him senseless. He was waiting for the day that she would show up at his door and gives an explanation for her actions but even he knew that that was wishful thinking.

He rubbed his hands over his face, a habitat that he couldn't seem to break ever since she left, and drowned a shot that was placed in front of him. He paid the bartender and grabbed his phone that sat on the bar and left.

As he laid in bed that night thoughts of her consumed his mind. Images of the good times played out in head like a highlight reel. He never understood how one girl could drive him mad like this. All the other girls that he was with after they broke up never had this effect on him before. What made her so much different from the rest; well that was an easy question for him. Everything. From her head to her toes she was trouble and somehow trouble attracted itself to him.

His mind drifted to the first time they met…

_I sat in the bar with my baseball cap twisted backwards watching everyone around me. I ordered the bartender to get me another round when the most beautiful women I had ever seen came in. She grabbed the attention of the entire bar. You could tell she was trouble just by the way she walked. She came up to the bar and grabbed the seat that was two down from me. Her blonde hair was in a low ponytail that had strands of hair scattered around her face. Daisy duke shorts and a tube top covered her tiny frame as the hot weather in Seattle, Washington took effect on them all. This was rare weather for here but I guess you had to expect the unexpected. _

_She ordered a Miller Lite and a shot of straight up vodka. The bartender put my crown and coke down in front of me. My phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was Andy. I answered it knowing that whatever it was had to be was important. _

"_Yo, brother what's up?" Andy asked. _

"_Nothin' much man. You?" I asked sipping my drink. _

"_You at a bar?" I rubbed my hands over my face, the first time I ever done that. _

"_Yes, I'm drinking my life away. So what is it that you called me about?" I asked hoping he would say what he needed to say and shut up after that. I loved my brother I honestly did but sometimes he was just downright annoying. _

"_Well I just wanted to let you know the repairs on the boat are done and we shouldn't have any problems for Red Crab season." _

"_Okay thanks, man." I said and hung up. I drowned the rest of my drink and put it on the glass. The bartender asked if I wanted a refill but I declined. _

"_Sorry but I couldn't help over hear your conversation. Drinking your life away?" She asked sliding into the bar stool closer to me. We were literally one seat away from each other. I nodded chuckling. _

"_Didn't sound so bad in till you said it," I told her honestly. _

"_Nothing ever sounds so bad in till someone points out the flaws in it." She said. She drowned the rest of her glass and got up walked out the door leaving me utterly confused at what just happened and who she was. _

This memory was the one that hurt the least from the rest. It was one of his favorite memories that he had about her. Even after six years the wound still hurt like it was yesterday that she left him. His thoughts drifted back to their first argument that they had as a couple.

"_How dare you Jonathan Hillstrand! Don't you dare accuse me of some stupid shit like that!" She waved a finger in his direction. _

"_Oh like you haven't done the same stupid shit to me?" My voice rose as anger built up inside of me. _

"_No I haven't! Every time some slut is over you I let you handle it unless I feel the need to step in before things get out of control!" _

"_Let me do things on my own! Don't step in! I got it okay?" I asked pointing to myself angrily and the thing was we were both sober during this argument which I didn't get. _

"_As long as your jackass self lets me handle my own guy problems!" She screamed right in my face. God, if we weren't arguing right now I would be kissing her senseless. _

"_Deal," _

"_Deal," _

Every time that he looked back on that memory he couldn't believe that it was over some person that neither of them knew but yet were threatened by. He shook his head chuckling. God, they were like a couple of teenagers in love. He never questioned how their relationship worked he just accepted it and hoped for the best. Obviously, hope didn't work in the end. Red Crab season was shortly approaching fast and he didn't think that they had the strength to do it this year not after everything that happened.

Jonathan picked up his phone off the night stand and pressed a key that lite up the whole screen. It showed that he had 24 unread messages and 16 missed calls. He put his phone back on the nightstand not bothering to look at the message or calls. He didn't feel like dealing with civilization let alone the world right now. All these thoughts of _her_ were driving him back into the shell that he had when she left him six years ago.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I have like a bunch of other stories out but in all honesty this story came to my mind and hasn't left since! I had to post it up before I lost all interset in it. **

**So what did you think of poor old Jonathan? And what about mystery girl? **

**The story title is based off of Chris Rene's new song Trouble and it fits the couple just right so go check it out!**

**Please tell me what you think? I have the next two chapter written and typed already. I'm just waiting to see what you guys think of it! (: So let me know! Thanks!**

**My Jacob Harris story and Edgar Hansen story are currently going underwork and won't be posted as a story on here intill i find where i want to take this story. I already know where i'm going with here so it should be a fun ride!(: **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-M **


	2. The effect she had on him

**Disclamier: I do not own anything! Although i wish i did!**

**Some adult contact in the begining! So if you want skip the itaclized part! **

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_She's Trouble _**

_Chapter 2 - The effect she has on him _

"_Jonathan," a sweet angelic voice called from upstairs. Jonathan was currently cooking in the kitchen, since today was his day in the kitchen. He was going to make her the best breakfast that she had ever tasted. _

"_Yes babe?" Jon called wondering what his angel needed now. He loved her more than anything in the world. If she needed something in China he would go there to get it for her no matter how long it took him he would do it. _

"_I think you need new sheets," Her voice was closer now than before and was not as loud. Jonathan was just finishing up breakfast most of the food was already on the table the sausages just needed to cook faster. _

"_And why would I need knew sheets?" He asked chuckling. Every possible scenario passed through his mind. Some of those thoughts made it down south and made his dick twitch with excitement. He took a deep breath and thought of anything other than her in his bed but he couldn't. Images just kept coming to his mind that made his penis grow in size. _

"_The dog peed on it," She shook her head laughing. She was leaning against the doorframe in an old 'Time Bandit' t-shirt of his and pair of underwear. _

"_Do I wanna know what you were thinking?" She asked chuckling obviously seeing the growing membrane that was just dying to be let out of his boxers. _

_He shook his head "I don't think you do," _

"_Oh, but now I do wanna know. What were you thinking babe?" She asked while swinging her little hip over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from the back of him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and started kissing his neck while her hand traveled south. As her hand reached the elastic of his boxers, he couldn't take no more. He turned around from the sausages and turned towards her and pulled her close kissing her roughly. Passion, fire and lust was brought to the kiss by both sides. _

_Her hand traveled past the elastic and down his shaft. He moaned into the kiss and he felt her smirk. She knew he was big but every time it still surprised her. She broke away from the kiss and started kissing his bare chest her hands currently playing the elastic of his boxers bring them down slower and slower. He hated that she was such a tease but when she gave in god was it amazing. It was like fireworks on the fourth of July lighting up inside of him. _

"_Babe you should really watch the sausages before they burn." She said through a kiss. He turned to the sausages to notice that they were in fact burning. As he took them off, he noticed that there was a breeze between his legs. He then felt a small warm mouth take him in. He knew he was going to lose it and fast. He quickly put the sausages on a plate and on put them on the counter so he wouldn't drop them. _

_He watched as her head bobbed up and down taking him all in. He was quite impressed that she could do that, not many girls could. He felt her tongue run up and down the sides of him playing and teasing him. His hands gripped the counter making his knuckles turn white. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off on this and just like that he cummed in her mouth. As she came up she licked her lips and got off her knees pulling his boxers up in the process for him. His eyes were shut tight still taking in the fact that she could do that to him. He felt her wet lips press against his. He kissed back a passionate, calm kiss that told her just how much he loved her without the words needing to be said. _

Jonathan awoke in a sweat and very big problem that only a cold shower could fix. He rubbed his hands over his face and headed towards the shower. These dreams were common for him ever since she left. He hated those dreams because of how real they felt. He hated the fact that she was constantly in his brain. Not even the therapist that he's been seeing could help him and the sad thing was during sex with another woman he couldn't even get hard. He felt like he was betraying her on so many levels but the thought of her with another man drove him mad to the point that he broke down and cried. He wondered if she had another man by now and was settled down. He wondered if she ever thought of him where she was in the world and if she did, did she miss him?

All those thoughts disappeared as he stepped into the cold relaxing shower.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, so i'm not quite sure how i did with the begining. That was my first time writing something like that and i would love to know what you thought! **

**Did it need more detail? Was it too rushed? **

**So please tell me what you think in a review!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! A****nd don't forget...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-M **


	3. Not Coming Back for the Season

**Disclamier: I do not own anything except mysetry girl who you soonn get to find out the name of. **

_Sorry this is short but bear with me, the next few chapter get interesting! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

_Chapter 3 - Not Coming Back for the season_

Jonathan sat in the co-captain chair currently smoking a cigarette as Andy sat in the Captain's chair looking between the family charts and his brother. Jonathan had just broken the news to Andy that he needed a break from the boat this season. Andy understood what he was going through but Jonathan usually pushed through the pain. What made him change his mind? Andy understood though and let his brother off the boat for the season.

"I understand brother, just be careful out there." Andy said smiling up at his brother. As much as it would have been nice to have Jon there he knew this job was warring on him.

"Thanks, man." Jon said and hugged his brother. He wished him a good season before saying goodbye to the crew and his son. The boat had one less Hillstrand aboard it for opies but he knew the boat and the crew would be in good care with his brother, it always was.

Jon walked down the dock and into the nearest bar. He dropped his duffel bag onto the floor next to him and ordered a crown and coke. He thanked the bartender as it was put in front of him. As Jon threw back his drink he had no idea that the days to come were going to bring hell to not just himself but to the Harris boys too.

Jon currently walked the white covered sidewalks in Anchorage, Alaska. His black work boots crunched against fresh, crisp snow with each step. Little flakes of white were currently floating in the air trying to find a place to land around him. He turned his baseball cap around so that the edge covered his face from the specks of white. He threw up his hood for extra precaution. Jon didn't mind the snow but he didn't like it either. It reminded him or her and how she always loved this time of year. He remembered a time when she went out in the snow in only shorts and a tank top. He thought she was crazy and immediately brought her inside. He covered her in blankets and sat her down right next to the fire. That year was their first Christmas together.

A ringing of a phone brought Jon out of his daydream. Jon dug around in his pockets for his phone, when he found it he looked at the caller id and found it to be Andy. Shock and concern immediately crossed his face as he answered the cellular device in his hand.

"Jon, are you still in Anchorage?" Andy asked worry and concern was evident in his voice as he spoke to his brother. Andy hoped and prayed that he was and as he heard his brother's reply he sighed in content.

"Jon, you need to get over to the hospital and quick." Andy told him.

"Why?" Jon asked confused. Scenario after scenario crossed his mind but he wasn't prepared for what Andy told him.

"Brother, Phil's in the hospital, he had a stroke and there not sure if he's going to make it." Jon's phone slipped out of his hands as those words came out of Andy's mouth. Phil was like a father to Jon, he looked up to him, he was his best friend they would do everything together and now here he was in the hospital. He just couldn't believe it. The tough, strong man that Jon knew for thirty plus years was now in a hospital.

Jon quickly memorized the address to the hospital that Andy gave him before hanging up. Jonathan called a cab and once it got there Jon told the driver the hospital name and to step on it. They made it to the hospital in record time, literally. Jon tipped the cabby a little extra considering he was in a hurry and the cab driver did a good amount over the speed limit for him. As Jon rushed into the hospital he went to the front desk asking where Phil Harris's room was but before he got an answer his name was called.

"Jon," It was Josh and Jake. He could tell that they were on the verge of breaking. Josh was obviously trying to keep it together along with Jake. Jon knew in that instant that he had to keep his cool for these boys no matter what happened. He was going to be their rock.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, so i know it's short but the next few chapters make up for it. This is more of just a filler in as too were we are in the story. The next few chapters get better. !(: **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-M **


	4. Phone Calls

**Disclamer: I do not own anything except mystery girl who you find out the name of today!**

**Enjoy!(: **

* * *

_**She's Trouble**_

Chapter 4 - Phone Calls

Andy sighed as he slowed the boat down and put it on autopilot. He just got off the radio with Sig and he was sure the news was going around the fleet of fishing boats quite quickly. He radio in the boys telling them that there he had some important news. He made a go for the satellite phone once but stopped myself. He would call her after he told the boys. Mike came up wondering what happened.

"What happened?"

"Phil Harris had a major stroke man. There not sure if he's going to make it." Mike was shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Mike left to go down to gallery.

Andy walked down stairs and saw the crew scattered around the gallery.

"You should all take a seat," Andy told them sliding into the end of the booth. The men gave questioning looks to one another wondering what was going on.

"What's going on Uncle Andy?" Scotty asked obviously noticing the concern and worry written across his face.

"Phil had a major stroke. There not sure if he's going to make it." Everyone was baffled by the news.

No one could believe what they were hearing. It just seemed impossible, so unreal. All of their hearts went out to him, whether some of the mean were close to him or not. That was the bond that all fishermen had for one another, it didn't matter what you were fishing or where you were at, respect and a prayer went out to them and their family.

"Is Jon with him?" It was Mike who asked and Andy nodded.

"He's going to keep us posted right?" Scotty asked. He was close with Jake and Josh and could only imagine what they were going through.

"Yeah, and I'll keep you posted. Why don't we all take a break for a little bit. Rest up and eat." Andy said and got up from the table. He walked up the steps to his wheelhouse and to the awaiting phone call that he knew he had to make.

He picked up the satellite phone and punched in a number that he knew all too well. He was counting the rings and got to the number four when she answered.

"Hello," Her breathing was irregular almost like she had been running.

"Kayla," Andy stopped himself he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Andy? What's wrong? You usually don't call when you're out fishing-" Kayla stopped herself finally realizing why Andy was calling and assumed the worst.

"What happened Andy? Where is he?" Andy shook his head. She always assumed the worst and for once she was right to assume the worst just the wrong person.

"It's not Jon," He heard her sigh in relief on the other end "It's Phil."

Silence was the only thing that could be heard on the other end and that worried Andy. He then heard rushed movements almost like she was in a panic.

"What hospital is he at Andy?" Andy gave her the address.

"He had a major stroke Kay, there not sure if he's going to make it." Kayla chocked back a sob as the tears fell. Phil was like a father too her, he was always there when needed be even after her and Jon broke up. Phil was after all the godfather for her child.

As Andy hung up the phone he thought back to their conversation. He told her that there was going to be cameras everywhere and that they probably won't let her in unless she's family and if Phil's sons know her. She told him that she could easily get by without anybody stopping her. Andy sat there and realized that he forgot to tell her that Jon was there. He picked up the satellite phone but put it back on its hook thinking that it would be good for the two of them to see each other again.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Thank you so much for your support! **

**Anyway, we found out who she is! But what kid? And how the kid related to any of this? Guess you'll have to wait and find out!(: **

**Thank you for reading!**

**And don't forget to...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-M **


	5. Arrivals and Meeting New People

**Disclamier: I do not own anything except for Kayla and Cameron. **

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

_Chapter 5 - Arrivals and Meeting New People_

The young woman known as Kayla yawned as she awoke from her nap. She looked to her watch to see that she had 2 more hours of the plane ride left. A young boy lay against her chest, sleeping soundly. She admired him as he slept. His black hair was swept across his forehead, it was short but yet long, just the way he liked it. His chocolate brown eyes were what she loved about the young boy the most though they were also inherited from his father. His lips were the only thing that he inherited from his mother but she wouldn't want to change it any other way. Looks though weren't the only thing that he inherited from his father his personality was clearly seen too.

He had little patience when it came to most things as well as hyperactivity. She had gotten him tested for ADHD, but all they told her was that if the hyperactivity got more extreme to bring him back in for another test. She hated the doctor's office that her son went to but it was the only doctor's office that was covered by her insurance and was affordable. She knew that she was going to have to teach him how to respect a lady before middle school and high school came around because lord knows he's going to be breaking hearts as he grows up.

"Mommy?" She was pulled out of her thoughts by her son calling her name.

"Yes baby?"

"How many more hours?" She chuckled at her son's question. Always impatient.

"By the time you awake from your next nap well be there okay?" He nodded and dozed off again leaving her once again with her thoughts.

~~~~~~Arriving~~~~~~~

The flight attendant announced they would be landing soon and to buckle. Kayla gently shook her son awake; he rubbed his eyes with his little fists as he awoke yawning.

"Mommy, are we here?" He asked excitedly.

Kayla chuckled and nodded "Yes baby, were here. Now get buckled so we can land." He did as he was told as Kayla did the same to her buckle. The plane gently landed and the flight attendant thanked them for riding with them this morning. They both unbuckled their seatbelts and grabbed their carry-ons from the space above them. They headed off the plane and Cameron started bouncing up and down excitedly. Kayla laughed at her son's excitement for being in Alaska. She grabbed a hold of his hand and gripped the carry-on bags that rested on her shoulders. They headed to the baggage claim and waited for their bags to come around on the carrousel.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can I go get my bag I see it!" Cameron shouted tugging on the end of Kayla's shirt.

"Wait till it comes around Cam, I don't want you running off on me." She told him trying to find her own bag. Kayla allowed Cameron to get his bag as it came around in front of them.

She finally saw her bag not a few bags down from Cameron's. She watched as he had difficulty grabbing his bag from the crowded baggage claim. She walked over to him but saw a man helping him with it already, she quickly grabbed her own bag not knowing this man and walked over to Cameron.

"Thank you so much for helping him." She told him as she stood behind Cameron. The man looked to be about middle age. He wore a black cap that said something that she couldn't quite read. His black beard had specks of white on it showing that he was growing old. He wore a blue shirt with a thick jacket.

"It wasn't a problem at all he did most of the work." He said nodding to Cameron who smiled wide, proud of his accomplishment. She chuckled at that and ruffled Cameron's hair. This man was boosting her kid's ego not like he needed it.

"Yup quite the tough guy I got here. Ain't that right?" She asked her son who nodded in return. The man smiled down at Cameron. The young boy reminded the man of someone that he knew but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Well we better get going. Don't want to keep Uncle Phil waiting right bud?" Kayla asked Cameron who nodded and smiled excitedly at the fact that he was going to see his uncle again "Thanks again for your help." She told the man and walked away before the man could get a word in. The man looked to the woman and child that were walking away wondering if they meant Phil Harris. The man shook it off thinking that there a bunch of Phil's' in Alaska not just one.

Kayla stood in line for coffee at the airport. Cameron stood next to her fidgeting and quite honestly annoying her. "Alright Cameron how about we go to the hotel room and I'll get coffee there." She told him and he nodded liking that idea better.

They exited the airport and got a cab that took them to the hotel that wasn't that far away from the airport and was luckily rather close to the hospital Phil was at. Kayla and Cameron entered the hotel and checked in getting their key to room 356 that was located on the third floor according to the receptionist. Kayla unlocked the door and Cameron ran in ahead making sound effects in the process. She walked in after her son and shut the door plopping her luggage down where she stood.

She looked around the suite and sighed. It wasn't something grand but it wasn't a complete dump either. To her right was a very small kitchen that had all the needed appliances. She placed her keys on the kitchen counter and continued to look around. Right as you passed the kitchen but before you entered the living room was a small bathroom with a shower and sink. There was a table and a set of four chairs placed after the kitchen but before the living room. In the small living room was a small couch that faced a small TV that was set on short bureau. There was than a door that opened up to the balcony that she assumed faced the city or the ocean.

To her left was the one bedroom that she ordered. She walked in and placed her suitcase against the bureau not really in the mood to unpack. She turned around to the bed and found Cameron already asleep on it. She smiled slightly and walked out slightly closing the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and put the carry-ons that contained the food on the counter and emptied the contents putting them in the fridge. She then placed all the electronics that were in the carry-ons on the table not wanting to deal with them right now. She picked up her phone and turned it on from the plane ride and sat down on the couch turning on the TV putting the volume on low not wanting to wake Cameron. It was currently four in the morning right now but over in Chicago it was two pm and nap time plus he was probably jet lagged just as much as she was. Kayla made sure the door was locked tightly before she sat down on the couch and started to doze off to the light sound of the TV and before she knew it, she was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay so who do think is the mystery guy? I bet none of you can guess you it is. :P **

**Lol, anyway this was more informational then anything. Next Chapter Phil is in it and it's quite sad. After the next two chapters things start picking up more and more and it's get dramalicous! (: lol, i don't think that's a word. **

**Sorry, it's like 4 am in the morning and i'm currently running on absoutely nothing right now. **

**I will be updating another chapter before Deadliest Catch comes on tonight so look forward to that! **

**Does anyone want to share with me what they think will happen on that episode? I have no idea and the suspense is killing me!**

**Anyway, thank you all my readers and reviewers! You guy mean so much to me and without any of you i currently wouldn't be sitting her writing this so thank you all!**

**I hope you enjoyed it even though it was kind of boring so i don't blame you if you don't like it haha. **

**Anyway, i'm going to go catch some zzz's before i have to proofread and update again! **

**So pleasee don't forget to...**

**REVIEW! REIVEW! REIVEW! **

**Thanks**

**-M**


	6. Late Night Hospital Visits

**Disclamier:** **I do not own anything except Kayla and Cameron **

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

_Chapter 6 - Late Night Hospital Visits_

Kayla awoke to shaking on her shoulders and bolted up right to find Cameron with his hand on her shoulder rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"Mommy, its dark out. When are we going to see Uncle Phil?" Kayla rubbed her face and turned to the door that gave her a clear view of the outside world. Cameron was right it was dark out. She then turned to the clock and found that it read 8:05 and sighed happily realizing that they haven't missed the visitor's hour cut-off.

"Right after I freshen up. Then we can go get something to eat after we see Uncle Phil okay?" Kayla asked and he nodded heading to the kitchen. Kayla couldn't believe that they had spelt throughout the whole day in Alaska. She knew she wanted to show her son the docks and the boats. Fishing after all was in his blood.

"Can I have juicy box?" He asked and she nodded heading to over where her suitcase was in the bedroom. She pulled out a pair of straight legged jeans, with a grey Adidas hoodie. She pulled on bright blue socks and put on her moccasins. She looked in the mirror and decided that her make-up and hair wasn't all that bad. She pulled her wavy brown hair into a low pony tail and grabbed her purse from her suitcase. She then headed out into the kitchen and grabbed her phone and the hotel key.

She found Cameron sitting at the table already dressed: socks, shoes, coat he had it all on and ready to go. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Someone really wants to see Uncle Phil huh?" Kayla asked smiling down at her son. He nodded and smiled wide hoping out of his chair and throwing away his juice box. He headed for the door and waited for his mom at the now wide open door. She walked behind him and closed the door locking it up behind her. They exited the hotel and hailed a cab to the hospital. Once they got the hospital she paid the cab driver and hoped out behind Cameron who bounced around excitedly. He hadn't seen his Uncle Phil in forever and was looking forward to seeing him again.

She grabbed Cameron's hand and walked him up to the hospital doors. She noticed two men outside of the hospital talking with a camera in front of them. She figured that they were with Discovery like Andy said and ignored them but that didn't mean Cameron did instead he pointed it out to her.

"Mommy! Look a camera! I wanna be on TV!" She shook her head and dragged her son inside of the warm hospital.

"Yes, well I'm sure you'll be on TV when you're older." She told her son heading to the front desk. If only she knew just how true her words were.

This though was the tricky part for Kayla, the front desk.

"Hi," The young lady greeted Kayla. She seemed nice and friendly.

"Hi, look I need you to do me a favor." Kayla started, her son tugged at the end of her shirt wanting to be picked up. She picked him up and propped him on her hip.

"Look, I know Phil Harris personally and I know that with all the publicity and everything that I would be needed to be recognized by one of his sons or someone but the thing is I haven't meet any of them since I moved to Chicago before they came up to Alaska. So I was wondering if you could ask Phil if he would like to see me. My name's Kayla Jones and this is my son, Phil's the godfather and I'll even give a proof of ID and everything." The nurse looked shocked by Kayla's rambling speech.

"Get your ID out and I'll be right back." She said heading down the hall. Kayla pulled her ID out from her purse and started taping it on the counter with Cameron still on her hip. Kayla stood there for a good five minutes and when the nurse finally came back. The nurse took Kayla's ID and looked between the card her and deciding if it was actually her. She nodded and let Kayla pass handing her back her ID.

"He's in room 378." Kayla thanked her and headed to the elevator with Cameron still on her hip. As they got into the elevator Kayla put him down and held Cameron's hand instead and put her card back into her purse not wanting to lose it. Cameron was getting way too big to be caring around on her hip. He was about to go into kindergarten for goodness sake. The elevator finally dinged signaling that they had reached their destination, Cameron took off like a bullet down the hallway and Kayla had to job to keep up but he was still quicker. He finally stopped and looked between the door and his mother wondering if it Okay to go in. As Kayla approached she nodded signaling that he could go in.

"Go ahead Cameron," Kayla said opening up the door. He walked in first with Kayla right behind him. Kayla quietly closed the door and then she noticed Phil. She almost cried to see that he was in this state. His whole left side was paralyzed and it looked like they did surgery on his head. He didn't deserve this at all. Kayla forced a smile though because she was happy that she could see him and that Cameron could see him too even if it wasn't in the best state.

Cameron wasn't even fazed by this and automatically started talking to Phil about everything. He sat on the edge of Phil's bed with him upright. He was smiling and listening to Cameron ramble on and on about something. Once Cameron was started on a topic he didn't stop till he was finished. Kayla smiled and took a seat in the chair by his bed. Cameron finally stopped talking about five minutes later and Phil smiled.

"Hey Phil," Kayla said standing up and heading towards him.

"How'd you get here?" He heard him ask.

"A plane," She said being a smartass. "Seriously, I used up the money that I was saving but don't worry about me Phil. It's yourself that you should be worried about."

"He's in my will. Just in case something happens to me he'll be taken care of." Phil said reaching out to Cameron who gladly took his hand. Kayla put her hand to her mouth as shock washed over her. She shook her head as tears fell down her face staining her cheeks. He didn't have to do that. It was his money and Kayla wasn't expecting anything from him. Phil wasn't going to die though he was after all Phil Harris.

"Phil, no you're going to make it out of here all right and at your best health ever. What about your sons?" She asked hoping it wouldn't affect them. He shook his head.

"There in it too, but he gets my money." Kayla wiped the tears that fell down.

"You shouldn't of," Kayla told him petting Cameron's hair.

Phil just smiled and Kayla smiled back as she wiped the last of her tears. She was forever grateful for Phil doing that but in all honesty that was something huge. He knew Kayla was working two jobs up in Chicago and knew she was struggling to provide but he sent money every year even though he didn't have to. She thanked the lord that god made Phil every day because he was her and her son's angel.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Kayla nodded "Okay bud, will go get some food. Say bye to Uncle Phil first." Cameron hugged and kissed his uncle on the check. Kayla smiled at the scene she would admit that it was one of her favorites. Kayla lifted Cameron off the hospital bed and onto the floor as he finished his goodbye.

"We'll be back tomorrow Phil at an earlier time though. Get better." Kayla told him giving him a kiss on the check.

He smiled wide and waved 'goodbye' to Cameron and her. Cameron and her exited the hospital and got food at a local Wendy's down the street. As they sat down to eat their food Kayla looked over at her son. He was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. No matter what she would never regret him, never in her life. She loved him so much and would do anything to protect him.

She remembers when she first found out that she was pregnant with him. She had left his father because he wasn't ready to handle the responsibility of another life, to be a parent. He was enjoying life and living it to the fullest, he wasn't ready to settle down and probably still isn't. She never knew if his father loved her or not but the question that always kept repeating in her head before she left him and as she found out that she was about have Cameron was: Would he want to have this child with me or am I just another "good time gal" that he gets to fuck and then leave once he finds someone else?

So she did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time and she still think is…

She left him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**R.I.P. - Keith Anderson. Son of Jake Anderson. All my love goes out to you and your family. **

**Ahh, so for all you have seen the epsiode, did you all get as emotional as i did? Especially during after the catch? My heart goes out to Jake Anderson and his family. He's a strong, strong man and I look up to him for what he's been through and how he's handle thigns in life. **

**Anyway, what did yout think? Trust me after this chapter things get real interesting like real interesting. **

**I said that twice, sorry. **

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Don't forget to...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-M**


	7. Wait, your who?

**Dislclamier: I do not own anything except Camerona and Kayla (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

_Chapter 7 - Wait, your who?_

I was lucky enough to have the nurse from yesterday on duty again today. She smiled as she saw me come up to the front desk.

"He's waiting for you two." I smiled and thanked the lady heading for the elevator with Cameron. Today I had taken him around town. I wasn't ready to take him to the docks just yet. I knew his boat wasn't there considering Andy called me from out at sea but there was so many things that could go wrong and it worried me.

As we entered the room, Phil was asleep. I made a 'shh' motion with my finger to my lip not wanting to wake him. He needed his rest and I wasn't going to disturb him. So I put Cameron at the table in the corner with a coloring book and crayons to keep him occupied for the time being. I also pulled out a juice bag with some animal crackers. I had originally planned for him to do that while I talk to Phil about something's but this was even better. I sat in the chair that faced Phil's bed and pulled out my phone wanting to check some of my emails.

About an hour and half latter a nurse came in to check on Phil and his vitals.

"Are you his sister?" She asked and I was about to say no when I realized Phil didn't have a sister. I was practically like a sister to him or at least that's what he told me.

"Yea," I told her smiling over at Phil. I was actually glad that he told them that because I then would be the first to know if anything happened to him.

"He talks about you guys all the time. He says he loves being an uncle and a godfather." She says looking over at Cameron coloring. He has this serious look on his face like he's really concentrating on his coloring skills. He takes it very seriously.

"I swear if I didn't have him in my life I wouldn't know what to do with myself. He's the best brother I could have ever asked for." And it was true.

"That's so sweet. We'll try everything we can to help him get better. Okay?" She said and I nodded. I was happy that they were going to try everything. I wanted Phil better and out of here. She smiled and left leaving me with my thoughts.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts with movement on Phil's bed. I turned to the bed and found Phil lying there awake staring at me. A small smile crossed my face but never fully reached my lips.

"Sister huh?" I asked playful smirking. He nodded "You are family to me so why not make you it official while we're here." I shook my head but smiled none the less.

"We well talk about this once you get out of here." I told him pointing an accusing finger at him.

I got up from my chair and sat on the bed with Phil. "I'm taking him down to the docks tomorrow. Should show if he's a true fisherman or not." I said joking.

"He is and one day he will be fishing right beside his father." I shook my head not wanting to think about that. I didn't want my child to have to go through that. I loved him and having to worry if he comes home or not was not a part of my plan.

"Not up to you Kay, up to him." Phil said obviously reading my thoughts.

"I wouldn't mind if it was you teaching him. I will only let Andy and you take him on the boat and teach him but not his father." I whispered the last part through gritted teeth.

"I understand that you don't want him apart of your lives but he will have to know that that's his kid. He's not going to be happy knowing that Andy and I kept it from him this whole time."

"And you guys-" I was cut off by someone

"You the fuck are you?" I looked up towards the voice and found a young kid probably in and around the age of 24. He had a whole sleeve of tattoos going up his right arm. He had brown eyes and black hair that was hidden under a hat and a hoodie. He looked nothing like his father but his attitude is what gave him away.

"No offense Phil but he looks nothing like you." Phil smiled. "But I must admit he defiantly has your attitude." The kid shook his head looking back and forth between me and his father.

Phil nodded "He does take after his old man."

I laughed "You know what they say your children will be twice as bad as you were when you were that age."

"Cameron's going to be terrible than." I laughed but stopped finally realizing what he just said.

"Hey I was an angel." I told him trying to stand some ground.

"He has fishermen blood in him Kay never forget that."

I glared "How can I forget it when you tell it to me every single day."

"Wait, so who are you?"

"I'm Kayla Jones a very good friend of your dads and if I'm correct you must be Jacob." I said hoping that I was right. He nodded and I smiled so wide.

"See, told you I would get it right." I said poking my tongue out at Phil. I saw the look on his face and laughed "You wanna slap me so bad."

"How can you tell?" Jacob asked taking a seat in a chair up against the wall.

"Let's just say I've seen that face multiple times with a hand across the back of my head to follow." Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"I can't believe he would do that, especially to a girl."

I laughed "Please your father was no angel." I looked up to the clock and found that it was starting to get dark.

"We'll we better go Phil. I wanna rest Cameron up before we head to the docks tomorrow." I leaned down and kissed Phil on the cheek.

"We'll be here tomorrow Phil." I said smiling over at him. I grabbed my purse and started packing up Cameron's things into my purse telling him to bid goodbye to his Uncle Phil as I did so.

"Kayla," He called and I walked over so I could hear him better "Take Jacob with you." I nodded. If that's what Phil wanted than I was going to grant that it was the least I could do after he everything he did for me and Cameron.

"I'll ask." I told him and looked to Jacob "Hey Jake you wanna come to the docks tomorrow with Cameron and I. I don't really know where they are and I was wondering if you did. We could use the company too." Jacob looked up and smiled.

"Yeah sure I need to get out of the hotel for a little bit."

"Well come visit Phil right afterwards too." I said smiling to Phil who smiled back.

I handed him my business card "My cell-phone numbers on that. Text or call and we'll see where we can meet up for tomorrow." He nodded and smiled.

"Bye," I said waving and looking forward to tomorrow.

"Bye,"

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Three episodes left of Deadliest Catch! ):**

**Anyway what do you think about Jacob getting close to the family? ****Yay? Nay? **

**I figured why not have them close Jake needs someone in his life right now to steer him right and Cameron could use some more men in his life. **

**Plot Bunnies are like attacking my head with this story and i think it's going pretty good. So tell what you think please?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-M**


	8. The Docks

**Disclamier: I do not own anything except for Kayla and Cameron!**

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

_ Chapter 8 - The Docks_

Jacob and Kayla found out that they were staying in the same hotel which made it easier for them to meet up for the docks. They met downstairs in the lobby at two pm sharp. Jacob sat in the lobby waiting for Kayla and Cameron to come down from their room. He didn't mind waiting at all but soon his brother came up to him with Jonathan Hillstrand by his side.

"Yo, who you waiting for?" Josh asked looking at his brother who was glancing at his watch every thirty seconds.

"Kayla and Cameron met them at the hospital. We're going to go together." It wasn't a complete lie. Josh nodded though and bid his brother goodbye heading into the bar with Jon. Nobody noticed the shocked expression on Jonathan's face as Jacob said Kayla's name. Jonathan quickly shook it off though thinking that there were thousands of Kayla's' in the world and one of them just happened to be here tonight. Jon was sure that Kayla was going to show up and see Phil though he was just hoping that it was soon.

Kayla and Cameron came over to Jacob and started apologizing for being late. "It's okay I was talking to my brother anyway." Jacob told them.

"So do you have a cab ready?" Kayla asked glancing around the lobby.

"I thought we'd take my rental down there." Jacob said holding up his keys.

"Okay, led the way." Kayla said grabbing hold of Cameron's hand.

After about a good half an hour of driving they made it to the snow covered docks. "Mommy, look boats." Cameron said pointing to the ships that were currently docked in harbor which weren't many.

They all got out and started walking down the docks. Jacob pointing to the boats that fished for crab and the ones that fished for cod. Cameron was walking a little bit ahead of them while Jacob and Kayla walked next to each other.

"So my dad told me Cameron has fishermen's blood in him." Kayla nodded allowing him to continue. "Why'd you leave him?"

Out of all the questions Kayla wasn't expecting that one. She was expecting "Who is he?" Not that one. But she answered anyway.

"It has nothing to do for what he does Jacob." Kayla said taking in for account that he was a crab fishermen and that more than half the time women leave because it's the job, but not in this case. "I know how much a crab fisherman loves his job and never in a million years would I do anything to change that but when I found out I was pregnant with Cameron…" Kayla sighed trying to think of the words to describe why she left.

"I loved him," she started instead, "More than life it's self but lord did that man not want to settle down. He was more of a partyer than anything. When I found out that I was pregnant I knew he wasn't going to want to settle down with me. Heck, he could have been with a different girl every night I wasn't there. I loved him though and it broke my heart to leave him like I did."

Silence came between them as Jacob and Kayla took in what was said.

"I hate him though," Kayla added "I hate him for not being here with me right now. I hate him for not being with me when I was pregnant with Cameron. I hate him for not being here for his son right now. I hate him for not being here when I need him the most but then I remember that's it's my entire fault. I left him. I didn't tell him about his son. It's my fault Cameron doesn't have his father in his life." Kayla wiped the tears as they fell and quickly composed herself.

Jacob sighed and watched as Cameron was staring at the boat in 'ah' and then looked to Kayla. "You should talk to him."

Kayla looked to Jacob shock evident on her face.

"Just listen to me for a second. This man has every right to know that he has a child and why you left him. Us fishermen we screw up a lot but when it comes to the women we love we would never do anything to hurt them in anyway, heck our job hurts them enough. So that man was probably at home every night thinking about you not with another woman. I bet even if you asked him he would tell you every thought that crossed his mind was about you."

Kayla took in his words and sighed. She knew he was right about most of it not about the thought thing but about the fact that she should call him and tell him that he has a child. Kayla decided right then and there that she was going to call Jonathan and speak to him that night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this is pretty short but only because next chapter is going to be long as heck! **

**I am actually going to post the Edgar Hansen story soon. I have just finished writing chapter 2 of that story and i think it's pretty good. It's defantly different from alot of other stories and i think ya'll will like it. **

**Oh! I do want to write a Andy Hillstrand story but i have no idea how to go about that! I was think horses but then i drew a blank! So would anyone like to help me with that one? Would love the help!**

**Anyway happy friday! **

**Tell what you think and **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-M**


	9. Unexpected Thoughts

**Disclamier: I do not own anything except for Kayla and Cameron**

**Ahh! So i finally did it! I created a smut scene and here it is! It's in italicized form so if you don't want to read it that's fine. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

_Chapter 9 - Unexpected Thoughts_

Days have passed for Kayla and Cameron. Phil was supposedly getting better according to the doctors and Cameron was enjoying playing with Jacob and going down to the docks. All seemed well for them except for the fact that Kayla still has not called Jonathan. Every time she picked up the phone and dialed the number, that she knew all too well, she would quickly hit 'end'. She would constantly pace in her hotel room. She was beyond nervous and would admit it. Heck, she was about to call up her ex-boyfriend and tell him that he had a child that he knew nothing about. She didn't want to hear him scream at her through a phone and tell her that he hated her.

She shook her head trying to rid of all those bad thoughts and tried to think of good ones. Like how Valentine's Day was only five days away. She didn't know what to get Cameron maybe just some candy and a teddy bear. She couldn't believe that she had been here for practically two weeks already. She knew she had to get Cameron back home and get back to her job but she didn't want to leave Phil alone. She knew he had his son's but something told her that this wasn't going to end well, that there wasn't going to be a happy ending after all. Kayla looked over to her son and decided that they needed to visit the Phil.

They grabbed everything they needed and were out the door in five minutes. As they neared the hospital that feeling grew worse. She had no idea what was to come but she figured she wasn't going to like the outcome. They parked their car and were now patiently waiting in the waiting room for someone to come and get them. After 15 minutes of sitting there Kayla knew something was wrong by now she would have been back there. Kayla got up leaving her son sitting in the chair with a book and her purse. She walked up to the desk that she had familiarized herself with for over the past two weeks.

She noticed the nurse that had let her in on the first day that she visited Phil. She had come to learn her name and enjoyed speaking with her. "Jackie, what's going?" Jackie stood up and pulled Kayla to the side of the desk so no one else could hear.

"Their trying everything Kayla, but it's not looking good." Shock and anger came all at once to Kayla. She shook her head not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"But that ca-" I was interrupted by Jackie.

"Shh, look I'll let you know if I get told anything okay? Now go take a seat and be with your son." I nodded and did as she suggested.

I sat down next to Cameron and smiled the best fake smile that I could. I tried to think of happy thoughts and one did come to mind. The day Jonathan took her to his boat…

_Kayla stood on the dock in front of the boat in 'Ah'. She couldn't believe how big it was compared to all the other little boats around it. Jonathan watched as his girlfriend stood looking at his boat like it was the most incredible thing in the world. He was happy that he finally got show her the boat but he was more looking forward to showing her his stateroom. _

"_So Captain permission to come aboard your ship?" Kayla asked looking form her boyfriend to his boat. _

_He nodded "Always." _

_He jumped the rail and helped her over not wanting her to accidently slip and fall. He led her inside and into the gallery. He showed her the engine room, then the sauna that the boys had out on deck and finally the wheelhouse. He sat down on in his chair and pulled her onto his lap. She turned to him and put her legs on either side of him so that she was straddling him. _

"_This was all great Captain but I was hoping you could show me your quarters?" She asked trailing his fingers up and down his shirt covered chest and to his neck. _

_Jonathan hopped up faster than he ever has before with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He quickly ran down the steps and through the hall to his room. He opened his door and slammed it shut throwing her against the back of the door in the process. Their lips instantly locked together moving in rhythm with one another. You could feel the passion and fire put into the kiss along with lust._

_Hands traveled up and down exploring each other's bodies. Kayla played with the hem of Jonathan's shirt tugging and pulling on it. Jon finally got the memo and put his hands above his head allowing her to take it off. Kayla quickly pulled his shirt off wasting no time to make a go for his pants. She started undoing his belt buckle with Jonathan pulling Kayla's top off._

_They each could care less about what the other was wearing and if it was expensive. They only wanted each other. No words had ever needed to be said throughout sex before between the two of them so why now. _

_Kayla pushed Jonathan back so she could stand instead of leaning against the wall. Kayla hooked her finger through Jonathan's belt loop and pulled him close. She made quick work in unbuttoning the top button and quickly undid the zipper. She gracefully crouched to the floor with his pants in her hands, his hard dick springing free from his boxers. She rose up to her feet making sure to brush herself against his dick. _

_Jonathan instantly attached his lips to hers when she finally rose from her crouched postion. His hand traveled down his sides and to her waist. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pulled them down letting his fingers brush across her the fabric that covered her pussy. Her pants fell to her ankles and she quickly stepped out of them and towards Jon. _

_He pulled her close and ran his thumbs across the bottom of her bra giving her just a taste. He let his fingers slip to her back and unlatched the bar in one swift movement. He looked her over and smiled and kissed her telling her that she beautiful all in that kiss. _

_He started kissing her jaw, then her neck, then her shoulder and down to her nipple that was already hard from the breeze that was somehow coming into Jon's stateroom. He sucked and nipped at the one while the he played with the other. He stopped and hoisted her up to hips and through her on his bed with him on top. She bounced up and down and quickly crawled backwards till she reached the pillows. _

_His mouth latched on to hers. Kayla used her feet and pushed his boxers down to his ankles. She brushed her pussy against his dick making her moan in the process. He quickly ripped off her panties wasting no time. Hearing her moan like that because of him turned him on even more than possible. _

"_Baby," Jonathan breathed pressing his hard to dick to already wet and hot pussy. _

"_Fuck the condom Jon, just fuck me already." _

_Jonathan obliged and thrust himself into her hot core. He started pounding into her knowing that she liked it rough and wild. Her nails dug into his back, egging him on. Kayla thrust back against him wanting to take control but knowing that she had none. Jonathan wasn't going to give up the control that he had not now, not when he was almost close to climaxing. _

_Jonathan and Kayla's bodies wear covered in a thin layer sweat. Kayla's walls began clenching around Jonathan's dick. He oh so wanted to cum but was holding out wanting her to cum first. Jonathan moved his hand from her down to her clit. He started rubbing it in circles and thrusting himself into her making her orgasm. _

"_Fuck, Jonathan!" She screamed in pure pleasure. Jonathan continued thrusting into her and came as well screaming Kayla's name. _

"_God, Kayla!" _

_Jonathan rolled over after pulling himself out of her pussy and kissed her forehead. _

"_Best. Sex. Ever." He breathed and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded too out of breath from that earth shattering orgasm. _

_He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They lay there looking and getting lost into each other's eyes. Jonathan slowly reached his hand up and pushed some of her hair out of her face that fell and tucked it behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and rolled over onto his back. _

_She leaned her head against his chest and listened to her favorite sound in the world – his heartbeat. _

"Mommy. Mommy." Cameron pulled Kayla out of her thoughts but it was too late, her panties were soaked.

"What baby?" She asked crossing her legs, to try to get some comfort.

"When do we get to see Uncle Phil?" Cameron asked looking up from his coloring book.

All thoughts about Phil came flooding back to her making her remember that something was wrong.

"Soon baby. Soon."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay so please tell whatcha think ? How did i do with the smut scene ? Does it need more detail ? **

**So that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Cameron and Kayla's pictures are posted on my profile so please go check them out thank you! **

**Btw the second i saw the picture of the kid i was like "That could so be Jonathan's kid" Let me know what you think of Cameron pic haha. **

**Okay so for the next three days i will be away from my computer which i hate but i decided to grace you guys with this chapter so i hope it makes up for it. **

**Deadliest Catch tomorrow! I have no idea what to except i just hope i can watch it in time! (:**

**Well anyway you guys know what to do...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-M**


	10. Meeting Old Faces Again

**Disclamier: I do not own anything except for Kayla and Cameron. **

**This chapter is deadicated to Captain Phil Harris. **

**R.I.P. Buddy. **

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

_Chapter 10 - Meeting Old Faces Again_

"Kayla." It was Jackie waving me over I got up and walked over to Jackie. "The doctors will be out soon. Be prepared." She told me.

I thanked her and walked over to my seat and sat back down next to my son. I was hoping for the best I honestly was. I was hoping that when they got out here they would tell me he made a miraculous recovering and that he was clear to go home soon. I was hoping but the last time I hoped it didn't get me far so I was hoping that this time it would.

I saw a doctor come out into the waiting room carrying a clipboard. I don't know how I knew but I did. I knew that this man was here to tell that Phil was dead, that he left this planet that he no longer existed in mine and Cameron's life.

Everything happened so fast that it was a blur.

"Kayla Harris?" The doctor called, I got up telling Cameron to stay put while I talked to the doctor. I walked up to him and nodded telling him I was Kayla.

The doctor shook his head "We tried everything we could." I dropped to my knees weak from hearing those words in the air. I shook my head not believing a single thing that this man was telling me. I mean come on were talking about Phil Harris here but the doctor crouched down next to me and told me everything was going to be okay but it wasn't.

Phil was everything to me. He was a brother, a father, a uncle, a godfather, a captain, and most importantly a friend. Tears were freely running down my face now that I knew what the doctor said was true.

I heard feet run up to the side of me and tackle me into a hug. I knew it was Cameron by the tiny arms that didn't wrap around me fully and the fact that his chin rested on my shoulder as I was still kneeling on the ground grieving over Phil. After a few more seconds I pulled myself together and got off the floor and stood holding Cameron's hand. I thanked the doctor as more tears streamed down my face. I went back to the chairs and sat down next to my purse as I still soaked in the news.

"Momma?" Cameron asked looking up at me. I looked over and smiled a sad smile as I wiped away my tears.

"Is Uncle Phil…?" He didn't even have to finish his sentence as I nodded.

Small tears came down my baby's face and my water works started all over again. I pulled Cameron on to my lap and held him there hugging him as we both cried.

"Baby, he's sailing with Jesus and God right now and he can never ever get hurt again." I soothed, trying to calm him and myself down.

"Is he making bird feeders mama?" I held back a laugh as I wiped away my own tears.

"Yes baby he's making bird feeders for the all pretty birds where he is." I told him shaking my head as I thought about all the bird feeders I owned because of him, he had an amazing talent at it though.

"Can we go visit Uncle Phil someday where he is?"

I was dreading this question. I was sure every parent did when some close died and your child didn't know where the person who died really was.

"Someday, when you're really really old and wrinkling." I told him scrunching my nose at the thought of be wrinkly. I wiped the stains from the tears from my face and sat Cameron on the chair next to me as I grabbed my purse.

"Come on Cam lets go make a call to Uncle Andy." I said and grabbed his hand heading to the entrance of the hospital. I walked out and stood near a bench that was still under the roof the hospital but you were pretty close to the plants still. I pulled out my phone and dialed Andy's boat number and waited for him to pick up. I fixed the straps on my purse so that was secure and picked up a waiting a Cameron.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy voice. It sounded like they were currently on wheel watch duty.

"Mike?" I asked as I recognized the voice that was always there for me when I came aboard the Time Bandit.

"Kayla? Holy shit! What's up? Why you calling?" I could hear that Mike was now fully awake.

"I need Andy."

"Yeah hold on." I heard the phone be set down then some shuffling afterwards the silence. The some more shuffling again then a "Hello?"

"Andy," I knew he could instantly tell what happened in the sound of my voice but it needed to be said out loud to actually grasp that it happened. "He's gone Andy. Phil's gone." My voice broke as those words left my lips. I heard silence then the phone be slammed probably against what sounded like a wall. I then heard the breathing on the other side and decided to cheer Andy up to an extent.

"Cameron wants to talk to you Andy." I said and hit the speaker button allowing Cameron to talk and me to hear what they were plotting.

"Hey bud," Cameron smiled "Uncle Andy! I miss you!" Cameron practically screamed into the phone I laughed and told him to lower his voiced. I set him on the ground as he held my phone in his hands.

"I miss you too bud. This year I promise I'll take you fishing along with Mike and Eddie okay?" Andy knew Cameron was not aloud anywhere near Scott.

The instant Scott would land eyes on him he would know Cameron's a Hillstrand and considering Andy's married and very loyal to Sabrina he would come to the conclusion that it was Jon's and I would be royally screwed. Mike and Eddie along with Andy were the only three people who knew Cameron was a Hillstrand by blood but other than that he was Jones by paper work.

I noticed that Cameron had walked away from me with my phone still in hand which meant that Andy told him too and that he was plotting something, exactly the opposite thing I wanted to happen but I stayed where I was and watched everybody that was near within five feet of my son and could be a possible threat.

I noticed a young guy with baseball cap on smoking a cigarette with another guy in front of him smoking a cigarette whose face I couldn't see, it looked like they were in deep conversation over something. I then noticed the look the young guy was giving me and I didn't like it one bit. It was as if he was sizing me up for something. I shook my head and looked back towards my son who was bouncy around excitedly.

Cameron ran over to me and was all smiles. "Mommy! Uncle Andy's going to get a shirt that says 'Time Bandit's number one fan!"

I laughed and smiled "Oh is he now?" Cameron nodded rather excitedly and handed me back my phone.

"God dammit Andy! You're going to spoil my son rotten!" I told him shaking my head as I smiled down at Cameron who was doing a dance of some sorts.

Andy laughed "That boy needs a father figure and I'm here." I smiled at his comment it made it easier on me to know that he had plenty of male figures in his life.

"I meet Jacob Harris a couple days ago." I said treading this topic lightly. I knew Jacob had a drug problem I could see it from the first day we met considering that was the same way my brother looked while he was doing drugs. I was just happy that Jacob was getting clean and getting sobered up unlike my brother whose now in the same place Phil is.

"How is he?" Andy asked sighing.

I sighed as well "He looked like shit Andy. With his father in the hospital and now dead along with the fact that he was a drug problem…" I didn't even dare to finish my sentence.

"Have you met his brother yet?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "Joshua? No which I found rather odd I would've expected those boys to cling to each in this time of need but doesn't look like it."

Andy sighed again on the other end "Keep in touch Kayla."

"You too Andy. Say hello to Mike and Eddie for me and that I'll see them soon along with Cameron." I told him smiling down at my son who looked up to me as I mentioned his name.

"Okay I'll talk to you latter Kayla."

"You too, good luck." I said and hung up.

I was happy that, that conversation ended and that I could finally go back home till the summer time where I would be back here with Andy, Eddie and Mike. I grabbed Cameron's hand and told him that it was time to go. We were just about to cross the street when I heard my name being called. I turned around half expecting it to be Jackie telling me I forget something but it wasn't it. It was a man that I hoped that I would never have to see again. It was a man who I thought was currently fishing halfway across the world right now. It was the father of my son whose hand I was currently holding.

It was Jonathan Hillstrand.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So i'm terribly sorry for the delay but i didn't know how to go about this chapter. It was rather diffcult on which senreo to choose. I was thinking of having her next to Phil when he died but then i felt that, that wouldn't go well and goodness i'm not going to bother who with these problems of mine. **

**One more episode of Deadliest Catch left! *Tearss* After it's over i'll prob just watch the re-runs. (: **

**I do hope Josh gets Phil's boat, he deserves it. I know he'll make a great captain to like his old man.**

**R.I.P. Captain Phil Harris**

**With much love**

**-M**


	11. Awkward Conversations

**Disclamier: I do not own anything except Kayla and Cameron!  
**

**BTW: Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

_Chapter 11 – Awkward Conversations_

To say this was awkward was an_ understatement_. This was beyond awkward for the two people who stood in front of each other. You could literally cut the tension in the air with a knife. Kayla grabbed onto her son's hand tighter as she eyed the man before her. She couldn't believe that he was here! She expected him to be halfway out at sea with… it was then it dawned on here. Andy had hoped that this would happen. He hoped that they would make-up and she would tell him everything but he was oh so wrong. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Andy Hillstrand's neck.

Jonathan stood shocked as he took in the woman before him. He couldn't believe how grown up she looked in front of him. She hadn't changed one bit. He then noticed that she was holding the hand of a little boy. He was prayed that the little boy before him wasn't hers but something deep down in him told him that it was. His eyes quickly fell to her left hand in panic. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed no ring. He wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to start this conversation, either way it was going to be awkward.

"You were visiting Phil weren't you?" Those words escaped his lips before he even had time to process it. It was a whisper of words that he knew she could hear.

Jonathan watched as Kayla's head bobbed up and down in a sad slow motion. He then noticed that the kid's expression changed from once happiness to now sadness. Phil had obviously been in the kid's life and Jonathan wasn't quite sure how to take this news let alone the fact that he has finally just seen her after almost seven years now. The love of his life stood before him and he couldn't think of a single word to say her.

Kayla carefully watched Jonathan take in everything. She had no idea what to say to the man before her. _Oh, I'm sorry I left you and by the way this is your kid. Yeah, that sounded so great! _Sarcasm. That was the one thing she knew in a situation like this. She was out of her element, way out of it especially with this man. She hadn't expected to see him so soon. She knew there was going to be a time that they saw each other again but she was hoping that it was when one of them was married or at least when Cameron was in college. Then again that sounded ridiculous.

"Look Jonathan I have to go Cameron's getting antsy and I should be going. It was nice seeing you again." She said waving a small wave and turning around from Jonathan before he could say anything.

"Wait!" Kayla sighed and turned around as she heard Jonathan jog to catch up to her and Cameron.

"Can we at least talk some time? I wanna know how the years have been. Just a simple beer that's it I promise." Jonathan said rushing through his sentence.

Kayla stood there for a second switching her balance form foot to foot wondering what she should do.

"Go with him mommy!" Cameron said tugging on his mom's hand to snap her out of her thoughts. "Uncle Andy always talks about how you need to start looking for someone and I would like a daddy." Cameron whispered the last part but she heard it anyway and it broke her heart but she saw behind that. She saw that her son's eye twinkled with mischief showing that he really was a Hillstrand and one with a plan that she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know the details of.

Kayla had no idea that her son wanted a dad so bad but only if he knew that the man before him was actually his father. She wasn't ready to bring Jonathan into her son's life just yet. She didn't know if he still went out parting or if he was still sleeping around with the groupies but one drink couldn't hurt could it?

"Fine, one drink." She said firmly nodding. Jonathan's lips broke out into a grin as he handed her a slip of paper that she quickly threw it in her purse.

"Bye Jonathan." She said firmly nodding again. Jonathan only smiled and nodded looking rather excited for the "just one beer" date, if you could even call it that.

As Kayla and Cameron walked down the cross walk Kayla whispered to Cameron "What did you just get me in to Mr.?"

Cameron grinned up at his mom "I didn't get you into anything momma. You did it all yourself."

Kayla glared at the ground in front of her as she thought over her son's intelligent words. She didn't know if she should start worrying now or later in his life about his behavior. She shook her head and decided the later.

"Andy taught you to say that didn't he?" She asked looking over at Cameron with a raised eyebrow. He only grinned and looked anywhere but at her confirming her answer. Kayla laughed as she thought of all ways to kill the other Hillstrand that was currently out at sea.

Andy Hillstrand was in a shit load of trouble and he didn't even know it.

* * *

**A/N: So i'm terribly sorry this is short but i wanted to get this out before i go on vacation... again! I'll be gone for a week with no internet! ):**

**At least i'll have tv to watch the last episode of Deadliest Catch! Who else is going to cry beside me ? Haha. **

**Anyway, i hope this left you hanging! (: **

**I wasn't quite sure how i wanted them to interact for the first time in almost seven years but than i started thinking about it and i was like if i saw my ex six years later i would want to run and hide, literally! Lol. **

**So please review! I would love to hear what you think!(: **

**Thanks!**

**-M**


	12. Cod Fishing in Alaska

**Disclamier: Do i have to? **

* * *

**_She's Trouble_**

_Chapter 12 - Cod Fishing in Alaska_

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I was once again here in Alaska. Now I didn't mind Alaska, it was actually a beautiful, peaceful place but considering _he_ lives here it just makes me not want to come here, at all. Cameron and I were currently walking down towards the docks so Cameron could go fishing with his Uncle, just like he did every year. I then saw the beautiful black boat that I knew so well, and tons of memories came flooding back to me at once making me realize just how long it's been since I broke it off with Jonathan.

I watched as Cameron ran to Andy who was currently standing on the dock obviously waiting for us. I watched as Andy lifted up Cameron in the air and spun him around. I smiled as I walked closer to them. It was nice weather for the middle of summer in Alaska. Andy lowered Cameron into Mike's arms who was currently on deck making last minute preparations.

"So I heard about went happened." Andy said crossing his arms over his chest. "He thinks you're married with four other children."

I chuckled softly and shook my head "He doesn't know me at all then." I heard Andy chuckle too.

"Are you gonna be okay leaving Cameron on this boat for a good month Kay?" Andy asked trying to read my expressions but currently I had none, except for maybe fear, nervousness, anger, happiness.

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything he isn't supposed to. If you have to, teach him how to drive the damn boat. I don't want him out on deck just yet." Andy nodded understanding what I was saying.

"When he's older you know he will always have a spot open on the Time Bandit. " I looked up at Andy and shook my head.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I tossed Andy the duffle bag, he caught it with an 'oomph'.

"He's around here Kayla."

"Okay," I told him not really caring at the moment. I was too worried about my son and him going Cod fishing.

"Cameron!" I shouted and jumped deck wanting to say goodbye to my son.

"Momma!" Cameron said and ran out on deck with chocolate already in his hand. I sighed and shook my head knowing that's all he was going to be eating for the next month or so.

"Baby, momma's got to go." I told him and he nodded his head "Be careful and listen to Uncle Andy, Eddie and Mikey okay?" I told him, he only nodded again. "I love you." I told him and kissed him all over which caused him to laugh. "I love you too Momma."

I smiled and saw that Eddie and Mike were currently on deck. I walked over to Eddie and hugged him and wished him luck. "Make sure my baby is safe and stays in the wheelhouse okay?" I said pointing a finger at him, he quickly nodded and I heard Mike laughing besides him. I walked over to him and pointed my finger at Mike as well. "You better do the same you hear?" I asked. He nodded his head rather quickly. I smiled and hugged him as well.

I hoped off the deck with no help and turned to Andy. "Make sure nothing happens to him okay?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my check. "I promise well get him back to ya in one piece." I smiled.

"Good luck." I said smiling. I waved to the boys and said goodbye one last time before I headed towards the nearest bar not wanting to see them off. I knew it was wrong to not see off your only son but I was on the verge of tears already and I didn't want him to see me crying.

I walked into the nearest bar which happened to be the 'Elbow Room' and sat down in a chair that was at the bar. I ordered a shot of Captain Morgan and a beer. I drowned the shot and sipped my beer as they were placed in front of me. I looked around the bar to find little to nobody here for a Thursday night which I found odd. What else was there to do in this god forsaken town?

I continued sipping my beer as I remembered the last time I was in a bar in Alaska. It was only a couple months ago with Jonathan…

_I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I walked down the cold street and hugged my jacket closer to my body wishing for some form of heat. I saw the bar lights close by and I thanked the heavens. My breath could clearly be seen in this cold weather in Anchorage, Alaska. I just wanted to have this "One drink," with Jonathan and then leave this god forsaken town. I walked into the bar and found that there was little to nobody there. Just a few people playing pool and a lonely man in the corner booth sipping on a beer while smoking a cigarette. _

_Typical Jonathan,_

_Always liked the corner booth in a bar. Just this type he wouldn't be slipping his hand up my skirt, as I wasn't wearing one. I walked up to the booth and breathed a sigh in relief as I noticed the heat. I sat down across from Jon and shed my jacket revealing my red V-neck t-shirt. I turned back to Jonathan and realized that he was already staring at me. I raised an eyebrow in question but quickly dropped it as a waiter came over asking if we wanted anything. I ordered a thing of cheese fries and two bud lights. _

"_So how have you been?" I asked turning back to him as our waiter left. Some form of conversation needed to begin and he obviously wasn't going to start it. _

"_Cut to the fucking chase Kayla. We both know why I invited you here," I nodded. He always was one for straight answers._

"_What do you wanna know then Jon?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in the booth. _

"_Who's the father?" Ah, he wanted to know about my love life. I had to admit he did a pretty damn good job about hiding it, up in till I realized that he didn't give a damn about the kid or maybe he did? Maybe he wanted to know why my son was talking to his brother (if he heard him) or maybe why I had brought him with me to go see Phil. Nah, had to be the first one._

"_Cut to the fucking chase Jon," I was using his own words against him._

"_Me?" He asked bewildered at what I had just said to him. _

"_I am," He yelled, "I want to know who the fucking father is!" I knew people were starring but I couldn't give a damn about them._

"_None of your fucking business! How about that?" Oh was I pissed. If he wasn't going to give me straight questions, I wasn't going to give him straight answers. _

"_None of my business?" He half asked, half yelled._

"_Yes, you're not a part of my life anymore Jonathan." I saw Jonathan's eye wide at what I had just said. I knew it was a low blow but it had to be said. I then grabbed my stuff along with now to-go cheese fries and beers and headed out after paying, tipping and thanking the people at the bar. _

* * *

**A/N: So i know that this is rather short but i think it got right to the point. Next chapter will be a continuous of this one. I just wanted to get this out because i felt like i hadn't updated in a while. **

**I have started a Edgar story which i fell like is actually going to turn out well. It is based on the movie "The Vow" which i must say is so heart breaking. Now i haven't taken the whole movie just the plot line. Just read it for me? Pleaseee?**

**Haha, anyway thanks so much to everyone who is reading this. (: **

**Ah, Revelations tomorrow! Something tells me that the stories from the Captains are going to break my heart! ): **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mackenzie**


	13. Not Alone in this Lonely Bar

_**She's Trouble**_

_**Jonathan Hillstrand/OC**_

Chapter 13 – Not Alone in this Lonely Bar

Music pulled me out of my thoughts. Not just any music though. It was something that I recognized and that pulled me down memory lane. Our song.

_The windows were rolled down on this sunny day, in his red Ford pickup truck. There was destination and no worries for either of us. His one hand lay on the wheel while the other lay on the back of the seat and around my shoulders. I rested my on hand on his inner thigh while the other played with the knob of the radio station. _

"_Babe, seriously, pick a station." _

_I narrowed my eyes at him, "If only it was that easy. There's nothing on!" I whined too him. _

"_Wait!" He shouted at me as I went to change the station again. "Leave that on,"_

_I lifted my hand from the knob and listened to what was playing. My Girl by the Temptations. _

"_Nah uh, you don't like song." _

_He nodded "I do. You wanna know why?" He asked and I nodded. _

"_Because you're my girl," He sang to me, verily badly might I add. _

_I started laughing, "No, stop." _

_He raised his eyebrows as a goofy smile came across his face, "Stop what?" He asked innocently._

"_Stop singing you don't like this song let alone the band." I turned my body so that I could see the whole right side of him. I rested my elbow onto of his outstretched arm and played with the back of his hair. _

"_Would you be willing to get a haircut for me?" I suddenly changed the mood from fun and loving to seriousness in one quick question. I knew he liked his hair long but for some reason I liked his hair short. It made him look not only younger but hotter. There was something about running my fingers through his short hair that drove me wild. _

_He nodded his head "Anything for my baby." I smiled so happily at him then. _

That smile crept back on to my face as the memory ended.

"Who's the lucky bastard?" An old man sitting a chair down from me asked. You could tell he was a crab fisherman, or at least a retired one by his deep set wrinkles and callused hands. Nobody in town looked like that except for the fishermen.

"Um, no one actually." I told him kind of awkwardly. I couldn't just tell him that I was thinking about my old ex-boyfriend who by the way is the father of my child.

"Then who's got you smiling like that?" He asked showing off his toothless mouth. You could see that he had lost quite a few teeth and that the rest in his mouth were soon following the others.

"Oh, um I was thinking of my family?" I questioned. Might as well lie.

"Sweetheart you might as well tell me the name of the lucky fellow because lord knows no one smiles like that if you're thinking about your family."

"Uh, I was thinking of my old ex-boyfriend." I told him very awkwardly.

"You let 'em go didn't ya?" He asked taking a swig of his beer and all I could do was nod.

"You should get 'em back before it's too late especially if he can make you smile like that from a memory." I nodded kind wishing I could get him back but right now he was probably off with some whore enjoying himself.

"I don't think-" Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Jonathan Hillstrand himself walked into the bar, alone. I for some unspeakable reason couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Sweetheart," It was the old man and he was leaning over so that I could hear him better "You'll never know if you don't try it's all about risk and that's what us fisherman do. Try it, give it a shot because I'll be dammed if that boy doesn't love you."

The old man got up out of his seat and exited the bar before I could say something or back down. Give it a try. Okay, I could do this. I told myself. I could do this.

I started getting up out of my seat with my beer in hand and headed for Jonathan Hillstrand on to quickly turn around and head back to the bar. I was wrong, he wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in _foreverrr _but school started and I'm trying to get into the groove of things and on top of that I had writer's block for this story buttt now I know where I'm going to go with this! Yay! (: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Updates going to be quicker this time! I hope you forgive me!**

**Lots of Love,**

**-M**


End file.
